Winlist
Thanks be to all of our new contributors. As of Updated: Monday, November 12 Symbol Key ʘ CBS network ❣ iHeart network Color Key Green = Enter daily. Yellow = Use points for extra entries. Red = Enter once. TRIVIA Black Friday November 23 Black Friday falls on what date this year? Blockbuster Dwight Yoakam Who is the country singer who plays Warden Burns in "Logan Lucky"? Bookworm Margaret Atwood The 1986 book "The Handmaid's Tale" was written by whom? Classic Rock A Bullfrog In the Three Dog Night song "Joy to the World", what was Jeremiah? Get Your Game On 2019 What year does the action take place in "Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Wildlands"? Healthy Knowledge William Glasser Who is the founder of Reality Therapy? Sports Trivia Elina Svitolina What tennis star won the women's singles at the 2017 Italian Open? Superhero Trivia Megan Fox Who does the voice of April O'Neil in "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows"? TV Trivia Attorney On season 13 of "The Bachelorette", what is the occupation of the bachelorette? KOLA 99.9 FM 909-798-5600 www.kolafm.com/contests/ *Friday At Work Freebie: PAINT *11/05 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: VIVA LAS VEGAS *11/09 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: CROSSTREK *11/12 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: HARVEST ----Contests/prizes *$100 Amazon Gift Card Giveaway! Ends: 11/13/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a Cheftronic 6-Speed Electric Mixer! Ends: 11/14/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a Nutri Ninja Bowl Duo! Ends: 11/16/2018 12:00 AM PT *KOLA's Friday At Work Freebie | Purple Easel Ends: 11/16/2018 4:10 PM PT *'Black Friday Cash Blowout ' ‘Tis the season to be giving, and we’re giving away $1,000 cash to FOUR lucky winners! Ends: 11/19/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! * Ends: 11/19/2018 7:31 AM PT *Win a Kitchen Safe Time Locking Container! Ends: 11/21/2018 7:39 AM PT *'Win Sushi Go Party the Card Game! ' Ends: 11/23/2018 7:41 AM PT *'Win a Blink XT Home Security Camera System! ' Ends: 11/26/2018 7:43 AM PT *'Win a Google Home! '''Ends: 11/28/2018 7:49 AM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! * Ends: 11/30/2018 7:51 AM PT *'Win a Fisher-Price Imaginext DC Super Friends Batbot Xtreme! ' Ends: 12/03/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a FurReal Makers Proto Max Pup! ' Ends: 12/05/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Fisher-Price Think & Learn Smart Cycle! ' Ends: Ends: 12/07/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! ' Ends: 12/10/2018 8:00 AM PT *Win a $100 Starbucks Gift Card! Ends: 12/12/2018 8:00 AM PT *'Win a Nintendo Switch!' Ends: 12/14/2018 8:10 AM PT *Win $300 Cash in Your Pocket! * Ends: 12/17/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a LEGO Boost Creative Toolbox Building & Coding Kit! ' Ends: 12/19/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a PlayStation VR Headset! ' Ends: 12/21/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Anova Culinary Sous Vide Precision Cooker! ' Ends: 12/24/2018 7:45 AM PT KCAL 96.7 'ROCKS!' 909-431-4967 www.kcalfm.com/contests/ *Daily Bonus Code: '''FOOTBALL' *11/01 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: GNR *11/08 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: HAWAII ----Contests/prizes *Crossroads of the West Gun Show (San Bernardino * Ends:11/12/2018 11:59 PM PT *$100 Amazon Gift Card Giveaway! Ends: 11/13/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a Cheftronic 6-Speed Electric Mixer! Ends: 11/14/2018 12:00 AM PT *Joe Bonamassa a pair of tickets to see Joe Bonamassa at the Fox Performing Arts Center in Riverside on Wednesday, November 21st Ends: 11/15/2018 11:59 PM PT *Win a Nutri Ninja Bowl Duo! Ends: 11/16/2018 12:00 AM PT *KCAL Getaway - Guns N' Roses in Hawaii Round trip air fare for you and your guest and a 3 night stay at the all new Laylow Hotel in Honolulu. Tickets to the GNR’s first ever show in Hawaii, Saturday, December 8th at Aloha Stadium. And a helicopter tour of Diamondhead volcano! Ends: 11/16/2018 12:00 PM PT *Enter to win a pair of tickets to Trans Siberian Orchestra December 1st at 3:30pm and 7:30pm Citizens Business Bank Arena Ends: 11/18/2018 11:59 PM PT *'Black Friday Cash Blowout $1,000 cash to FOUR winners' Ends: 11/19/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! * Ends: 11/19/2018 7:31 AM PT *Win a Kitchen Safe Time Locking Container! Ends: 11/21/2018 7:39 AM PT *SBSD Mud Run a pair of tickets to participate in the SBSD Mud Run, on November 17th! Ends: 11/21/2018 12:00 PM PT *'Win Sushi Go Party the Card Game!' Ends: 11/23/2018 7:41 AM PT *...And Justice For All Remastered Box Set Ends: 11/25/2018 11:59 PM PT *'Win a Blink XT Home Security Camera System! ' Ends: 11/26/2018 7:43 AM PT *Hard Rock Hotel & Casino Las Vegas a 2 nights stay at the Hard Rock Hotel & Casino in Las Vegas. Certificate valid until December 28, 2018. Must be age 21+ Ends: 11/26/2018 8:00 AM PT *'Win a Google Home! ' Ends: 11/28/2018 7:49 AM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! * Ends: 11/30/2018 7:51 AM PT *'Win a Fisher-Price Imaginext DC Super Friends Batbot Xtreme! ' Ends: 12/03/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a FurReal Makers Proto Max Pup! ' Ends: 12/05/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Fisher-Price Think & Learn Smart Cycle! ' Ends: 12/07/2018 12:00 AM PT *Holiday Ball 2018 Ends: 12/09/2018 11:59 PM PT *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! ' Ends: 12/10/2018 8:00 AM PT *Win a $100 Starbucks Gift Card! Ends: 12/12/2018 8:00 AM PT *'Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 12/14/2018 8:10 AM PT *Win $300 Cash in Your Pocket! * Ends: 12/17/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a LEGO Boost Creative Toolbox Building & Coding Kit! ' Ends: 12/19/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a PlayStation VR Headset! ' Ends: 12/21/2018 12:00 AM PT KLOS 95.5 FM Text to 62582 +1-800-955-5567 (955-KLOS) Text to 95819 +1-916-572-4054 * 6am = ?' * 9am = '? * Noon = ?' * 3pm = '? ----contests/prizes *$100 Amazon Gift Card Giveaway! Ends: 11/13/2018 12:00 AM PT *INTERNATIONAL MOTORCYCLE SHOW November 16th-18th at the Long Beach Convention Center Ends: 11/13/2018 12:51 PM PT *Win a Cheftronic 6-Speed Electric Mixer! Ends: 11/14/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a Nutri Ninja Bowl Duo! Ends: 11/16/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! * Ends: 11/19/2018 7:31 AM PT *'Black Friday Cash Blowout ‘Tis the season to be giving, and we’re giving away $1,000 cash to FOUR lucky winners' Ends: 11/19/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a Kitchen Safe Time Locking Container! Ends: 11/21/2018 7:39 AM PT *'Win $4,000 for Thanksgiving Together! ' Ends: 11/22/2018 8:59 PM PT *'Win Sushi Go Party the Card Game!' Ends: 11/23/2018 7:41 AM PT *'Win $2k Each Week for Black Friday! ' Ends: 11/23/2018 8:59 PM PT *'Win a Blink XT Home Security Camera System! ' Ends: 11/26/2018 7:43 AM PT *'Win a Google Home! ' Ends: 11/28/2018 7:49 AM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! * Ends: 11/30/2018 7:51 AM PT *'Win a Fisher-Price Imaginext DC Super Friends Batbot Xtreme! ' Ends: 12/03/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a FurReal Makers Proto Max Pup! ' Ends: 12/05/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Fisher-Price Think & Learn Smart Cycle! ' Ends: 12/07/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! Ends: 12/10/2018 8:00 AM PT *Win a $100 Starbucks Gift Card! Ends: 12/12/2018 8:00 AM PT *'Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 12/14/2018 8:10 AM PT *Win $300 Cash in Your Pocket! Ends: 12/17/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a LEGO Boost Creative Toolbox Building & Coding Kit! ' Ends: 12/19/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a PlayStation VR Headset! ' Ends: 12/21/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Anova Culinary Sous Vide Precision Cooker! ' Ends: 12/24/2018 7:45 AM PT KKGO 105.1 'Go Country' 866-479-1051 gocountry105.com/contests] trivia games survey refer a friend *Secret Password: EARS ----contests/prizes *$100 Amazon Gift Card Giveaway! Ends: 11/13/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a Cheftronic 6-Speed Electric Mixer! Ends: 11/14/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a Nutri Ninja Bowl Duo! Ends: 11/16/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Dierks Bentley February 14th, 2019' at the Citizens Business Bank Arena Ends: 11/18/2018 11:59 PM PT *'Pistol Annies autographed CD ' Ends: 11/18/2018 11:59 PM PT *'Kelsea Ballerini Unapologetically digital download ' Ends: 11/18/2018 11:59 PM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! * Ends: 11/19/2018 7:31 AM PT *'Black Friday Cash Blowout ‘Tis the season to be giving, and we’re giving away $1,000 cash to FOUR lucky winners ' Ends: 11/19/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a Kitchen Safe Time Locking Container! Ends: 11/21/2018 7:39 AM PT *'Win Sushi Go Party the Card Game! ' Ends: 11/23/2018 7:41 AM PT *'Coastal Country Jam Saturday, April 6th' at Huntington State Beach. Starring: Tim McGraw and Jake Owen Ends: 11/25/2018 11:59 PM PT *Living Spaces $1000 promotional card * Ends: 11/25/2018 11:59 PM PT *'Win a Blink XT Home Security Camera System! ' Ends: 11/26/2018 7:43 AM PT *'Win a Google Home! ' Ends: 11/28/2018 7:49 AM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! * Ends: 11/30/2018 7:51 AM PT *'Win a Fisher-Price Imaginext DC Super Friends Batbot Xtreme ' Ends: 12/03/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a FurReal Makers Proto Max Pup! ' Ends: 12/05/2018 12:00 AM PT *Enter to Win $100 Cash! Ends: 11/06/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Fisher-Price Think & Learn Smart Cycle! ' Ends: Ends: 12/07/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! ' Ends: 12/10/2018 8:00 AM PT*Win a $100 Starbucks Gift Card! Ends: 12/12/2018 8:00 AM PT *'Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 12/14/2018 8:10 AM PT *Win $300 Cash in Your Pocket! * Ends: 12/17/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a LEGO Boost Creative Toolbox Building & Coding Kit! ' Ends: 12/19/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a PlayStation VR Headset! ' Ends: 12/21/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Anova Culinary Sous Vide Precision Cooker! ' Ends: 12/24/2018 7:45 AM PT KABC 790 AM 'News, Talk, Evolved' 866-479-1051 kabc.listenernetwork.com/asp2/contests.aspx trivia games survey refer a friend ----contests/prizes *'*Win a Nest Thermostat! ' Ends: 11/12/2018 12:00 AM PT *$100 Amazon Gift Card Giveaway! Ends: 11/13/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a Cheftronic 6-Speed Electric Mixer! Ends: 11/14/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a Nutri Ninja Bowl Duo! Ends: 11/16/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! * Ends: 11/19/2018 7:31 AM PT *'Black Friday Cash Blowout ‘Tis the season to be giving, and we’re giving away $1,000 cash to FOUR lucky winners ' Ends: 11/19/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a Kitchen Safe Time Locking Container! Ends: 11/21/2018 7:39 AM PT *'Win $4,000 for Thanksgiving Together!' Ends: 11/22/2018 8:59 PM PT *'Win Sushi Go Party the Card Game! ' Ends: 11/23/2018 7:41 AM PT *'Win a Blink XT Home Security Camera System! ' Ends: 11/26/2018 7:43 AM PT *'Win a Google Home! ' Ends: 11/28/2018 7:49 AM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! * Ends: 11/30/2018 7:51 AM PT *'Win a Fisher-Price Imaginext DC Super Friends Batbot Xtreme ' Ends: 12/03/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a FurReal Makers Proto Max Pup! ' Ends: 12/05/2018 12:00 AM PT *Enter to Win $100 Cash! Ends: 11/06/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Fisher-Price Think & Learn Smart Cycle! ' Ends: Ends: 12/07/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! ' Ends: 12/10/2018 8:00 AM PT *Win a $100 Starbucks Gift Card! Ends: 12/12/2018 8:00 AM PT *'Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 12/14/2018 8:10 AM PT *Win $300 Cash in Your Pocket! Ends: 12/17/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a LEGO Boost Creative Toolbox Building & Coding Kit! ' Ends: 12/19/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a PlayStation VR Headset! ' Ends: 12/21/2018 12:00 AM PT iHeart 1K All Day iHeart 1K Payday! - (Real 92.3 Makin' Money Moves, Alt 98.7, 99.1 KGGI Break the Bank, win-1000-cash-to-pay-344884/ KIIS FM $1,000 CASH to Pay Your Bills, Cash on KOST 103.5, MyFM 104.3 Easy Money daily bonus online entry, et cetera) 7A-7P at about :20 after [http://iheartmedia.g.aug.me/amoe Text keyword to 200200 for chance at $1000 Monday rotating the Friday list up one - wiz predicts 3 Luck (stooopid Newfies early):applause: 4 Money (early eastern) 5 Win (early central) 6 Bank (early mountain) 7 Bills 8 Cash 9 Luck 10 Money 11 Win 12 Bank 1 Bills 2 Cash 3 Luck 4 Money 5 Win 6 Bank 72881 Variously promoted as Cash Cow, Walking Around Money, Workday Payday, et cetera. Response by +1-678-208-8198 KFROG 95.1 $1000 National Text Contest TEXT TO 72881 This promotion is now over. Also see: *winr.disneywizard.com *SlickDeals.net Radio *866-246-8923 92.3 KRRL 'Real 92' real923la.com/contests/ *866-931-5225 93.1 KCBS ʘ 'Jack FM' real923la.com/contests/ *909-431-4967 96.7 KCAL 'ROCKS!' kcalfm.com/contests/ *877-971-4487 97.1 KAMP 'Amp Radio' amp.cbslocal.com/category/contests/ (971-HITS) *800-782-7987 98.7 KYSR 'Alt 98.7' contests alt987fm.com/contests Text: 22987 *909-798-5600 99.9 KOLA kolafm.com/contests/ *800-232-5784 101.1 KRTH 'K-EARTH' kearth101.cbslocal.com/category/contests/ *800-520-1027 102.7 KIIS ❣ fm 'KISS FM' kiisfm.com/contests Text: 41027 *800-929-5678 103.5 KOST ❣ 'KOST 103.5' kost1035.iheart.com/contests Text: 200200 (national) *866-544-6936 104.3 KBIG ❣ 'MyFM 104.3' www.1043myfm.com/contests Text: 31043 *866-479-1051 105.1 KKGO 'Go Country' gocountry105.com/contests *818-520-1059 105.9 KPWR 'Power 106' contests power106.com/contests *800-520-1067 106.7 KROQ ʘ 'World Famous' kroq.radio.com/categories/contests *[[]] TV *[ ] KCBS 2.1 losangeles.cbslocal.com/tag/contest/ *[ ] KNBC 4.1 www.nbclosangeles.com/on-air/contests/ *[ ] KTLA 5.1 ktla.com/category/contests/ 515151 *[ ] KABC 7.1 abc7.com/promotions/ *[ ] KCAL 9.1 contests kcalfm.com/contests/ *[ ] KTTV 11.1 contests foxla.com/contests/ ---- Contributors: Please highlight Keywords within brackets of three appostrophes - ‘’’BOLD’’’ A thousand thanks for your contributions. Phone Wiki Administrator (Disney Wizard|M|T| | —GTA-IJ-Ph-RCT) 19:37, October 25, 2017 (UTC)